


good night, hyung

by dimpledjaehyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A whole bunch of Fluff, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hands, I Love You, Luwoo, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Staring, Stormy Weather, Touchy, cute kun, junguwu, piggy kun, sleeping!au, smiling, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledjaehyun/pseuds/dimpledjaehyun
Summary: it's always better when you're there.





	good night, hyung

It’s storming outside and Lucas can’t quite fall asleep.

The clock beside him reads three a.m., and Lucas knows he needs to be awake by seven for NCT U’s promotion schedules. Unfortunately for him, the pounding of the rain outside the dorms is both annoying and loud, and Lucas absolutely cannot fall asleep in such a noisy environment.

He tosses and turns in bed, trying to cover his ears with his pillow and blankets. He tries switching bed positions and rolls over on his sides, onto his back, and onto his tummy. He even tries counting sheep, but even the sound of his counting is drowned out by the thundering rain outside.

Eventually, Lucas gives up and covers his face in his hands. He’s tired, he’s so, so tired, but he can’t fall asleep. He throws a look to the other side of the room to see if his roommate, Kun, is struggling as well. All he sees is Kun is sleeping like a baby pig on the other side of the room, curled up into a ball of blankets. Lucas glares at the boy. Why can’t he be like Kun? Kun doesn’t even have a schedule tomorrow, but he’s sleeping so soundly.

Lucas lets out a frustrated sigh. Out of habit, he immediately claps a hand over his mouth and checks the other side of the room to make sure he didn’t wake his roommate. His hand drops when he remembers his roommate is only Kun—and Kun can’t hear anything when he’s asleep. He’s the opposite of Jungwoo. Lucas used to room with Jungwoo, and even the smallest noise would wake his hyung up, so he’s grown accustomed to being as quiet as possible.

Jungwoo. Jungwoo, his soft, gentle hyung, Jungwoo, the boy who had the sweetest smile, Jungwoo, the biggest, fluffiest baby ever. Lucas wonders what it would be like if his hyung were there, petting his hair until he falls asleep. He wonders about how comfortable it would feel if his hyung were there, whispering soothing nothings into his ear and tangling his fingers with Lucas’, urging him to sleep.

Lucas regrets thinking about it almost immediately—all it does it make his chest hurt because none of it is happening. He slaps his cheeks and tells himself to man up and just sleep, squeezing his eyes shut and bunching his blankets up. He’s just about to enter slumber when he feels a soft tug on his blanket that causes him to turn around exhaustedly.

Standing at the side of the bed, dressed in soft blue pajamas with Snoopy patterns, is— _surprise!_ —Jungwoo. His silvery hair is all mussed and his eyes are watery and red, as if he’s been rubbing them. His hands are tugging at Lucas’ blanket, and although it’s dark, Lucas can see that they’re trembling a bit.

“Hyung,” Lucas says immediately, a sense of worry and concern overtaking him. He sits up in his bed and grabs one of Jungwoo’s hands. “Hyung, what’s up? You okay?”

“Nightmare,” Jungwoo sniffles, rubbing his nose. “Xuxi, I had a nightmare about ghosts, so I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Do you want anything? Do you want a drink of water? I’ll stay up with you if you want—” Lucas starts rambling, but Jungwoo ignores all of his ideas and simply tugs at the blanket again, acting like a kicked puppy. It takes Lucas seconds to realize what Jungwoo is implying—he wants to stay here. Here, as in Lucas’ bed.

Lucas pushes the covers away for Jungwoo, who clambers onto the bed and immediately makes himself comfortable, claiming most of his pillow. Once his hyung has curled into Lucas, he carefully pulls the blankets over both of them and then sidles underneath until he’s face-to-face with him.

The room goes completely quiet, save for Kun’s soft piggy snores from his own bed. It’s still storming outside, but now that Jungwoo is here, Lucas couldn’t care less about the noise. Although it’s dark, he can make out the way Jungwoo’s glistening eyes are watching him sleepily. _He’s so adorable,_  Lucas thinks. __So, so adorable.__

Jungwoo’s breathing is heavy and he keeps sniffling, something that he does whenever he’s just cried. His shoulders are shivering, so Lucas reaches out to place a tentative hand on them and massages them carefully.

“Do you want to talk about your nightmares?” he questions him, running a hand along Jungwoo’s back soothingly.

“No...I don’t want to remember them,” is all Jungwoo says before he scoots closer—if he even _can_ —towards Lucas.

Lucas doesn’t realize Jungwoo has reached up to caress his face until he feels his hyung’s hands, the pad of his thumb stroking Lucas’ cheeks gently. When Lucas grabs Jungwoo’s hand, and presses it to his face, Jungwoo just smiles and props himself up on the bed so he can use his free hand to run through Lucas’ soft brown bangs. As he does, his feet shift and bump against Lucas’ shins. Jungwoo’s toes are icy and make Lucas recoil a bit.

“Hyung, your feet are cold,” Lucas whispers, still pressing Jungwoo’s hand to the side of his face.

“Sorry,” Jungwoo apologizes sheepishly, his feet sliding away from Lucas’ legs under the covers. “I didn’t tuck them in properly earlier in my own bed.” 

“It’s okay.”

“You know,” Jungwoo murmurs, “you’re my favorite person to come to when I have nightmares.”

“Really?” Lucas asks, smiling.

Jungwoo hums in confirmation, booping Lucas’ nose with his finger. “Yeah, because your smile is so happy that the monsters are scared away. It’s always better when you’re there.”

“You can stay with me whenever you want then, hyung,” Lucas tells him, patting his hyung’s cheek. There’s a warm, fluttery feeling rising up in his chest that makes him want to hug Jungwoo aggressively.

“Even…” Jungwoo pauses. “Even when I don’t have nightmares?”

Lucas barely even has to think before he answers. “Yeah, even when you don’t have nightmares.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, watching each other’s faces and curling closer to one another. The storm outside is beginning to subside, and Lucas can barely hear the rain anymore—just a few pitter-patters. Lucas’ fingers itch to grab Jungwoo’s waist and pull him over to spoon, but he likes to look at Jungwoo’s face, so he settles for staring from a short distance away.

Eventually, the way Jungwoo’s carefully stroking Lucas’ hair lulls him to sleep. The clock reads four a.m. now, and he’s rather disappointed that he’ll only get three hours of cuddling with Jungwoo before he has to wake up, but he’ll take whatever he can get.

His eyelids are heavy and drooping now. He feels a pair of soft lips press a wet kiss to his forehead, and he hears a quiet _I love you_ in his ear.

“Good night, Xuxi,” Jungwoo says.

“Good night, hyung.”

Lucas succumbs to sleep.

 

  
_I love you too, hyung._

 

**Author's Note:**

> (i can't write summaries hahah)
> 
> this was something i wrote while procrastinating, so it's a bit rushed. it's also my first luwoo fic aaaaH thank you for reading 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
